Legend Of Termina: Mask of Resistance
by TheModernCrusade
Summary: Hyrule and Termina, two nations separated by a wasteland, two nations that should have stayed apart from one another. Now after a war that threatened both nations, peace has finally been achieved for Hyrule, but at the expense of Termina's freedom. Follow a survivor of the war as he embarks on helping his nation free itself from Hyrule's occupation. AU and Mature Warning. OCxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Welcome reader, i hope you are having a good day and are looking forward to a man's attempt at his first LOZ fanfic. Besides that, i will leave you to this short first chapter, i'll see you at the end.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Fallen from Grace**

Termina.

Home for many Terminians, Deku, Goron, Zora and other races. They all lived in relative peace, some problems did spring up here and there, but not enough to call a crisis.

They were saved from annihilation once, they were grateful, they had learned to worry, they had learned to watch out for one another. After the fall of Majora, Termina had grown responsible, they shed their ignorance and selfishness and replaced it with duty and compassion.

But Termina was young, the nation itself just a handful of hundreds of years old, making it a constant target for the larger kingdoms.

That is where we pick up our story... With a man... And his nation.

* * *

The sun hid behind the clouds as the rain slowly drizzled over the beach, the wooden stakes and metal spikes jutted out of the sand as the defending troops hurried into their positions.

They had set up a competent trench system with wooden and stone barricades covering them, while further in land there was a small camp full of men and women of many races preparing for combat. They all grabbed their swords, spears, hammers, shields, slingshots, bows, and cross bows.

The Gorons helped load catapults with boulders, burning balls of dry hay covered in metal barbs and powder kegs.

The Zora were getting into positions with their bows and spears as the time of battle drew nearer.

The Deku were mostly going around in moving munitions and supplies, with few of them actually armed with wooden shields and daggers.

And lastly, the Terminians, people of all four regions and Clock Town arming themselves in the Terminian Red and White soldier armor. Every single man and woman carried a Sword, a small bag of bombs, two potions and a round shield.

Among them was a single boy, like many others, who enlisted to protect their homeland from the invading forces of Labrynna. He finished putting on his armor then looked over at his fellow soldier.

A majority of them were seasoned guards or hunters, while the minority were all teenagers looking for an adventure. None of the people of Termina had any experience in war, none were soldiers, Termina never needed soldiers before, but with time comes change, and today would be Termina's baptism by Fire and Sword.

"All troops! To your positions!" Yelled one of the high ranking officials as the boy put his helmet on and hurried to his designated position, a small outer trench at the far north end of the beach.

As he made his way towards his destination the catapults launched their projectiles at the ocean, the sound of splashing water, breaking wood, screaming and explosions filled the air.

The youth hurried to his post and found himself face to face with a large Goron with a nasty scar on his chin. The Goron looked down at the youth, chuckled and asked "Let me guess... You came for an adventure, right kid?"

The youth nodded and greeted the Goron with a salute and polite "Yes sir! My name is Kaz." The Goron chuckled and waved a hand lazily as he stated "Grond, now prepare... Our turn is almost up.."

Kaz raised a brow and asked "What do you mean? Aren't we gonna wait for them to come to us?" Grond chuckled more and replied "These are Labrynna troops kid... They are the most technologically advanced nation on the planet... They carry hand cannons capable of blowing a hole the size of a dekunut in a person from over a fifty meters away..."

Kaz swallowed audibly, getting the attention of a Terminian woman as she reassured him "Don't worry Kaz... We are all in this together... My name is Lynn, in case you were wondering." Kaz looked at her, she carried a heavy crossbow with a large clip mounted on the top of the weapon.

Eventually a whistle sounded off, and Grond ordered the arriving troops "Over the Top! GO! Keep your heads down and don't hold back!"

The troops climbed the ladders, with the shields going up first, then the spears, sword and lastly ranged weapons. Kaz climbed the ladder and was greeted by the sight of various ships burning on the water as Labrynna troops in purple uniforms and brass armor charged the beach with musket rifles and bayonets, while others had sabers and small shields.

Both armies looked at each other for a brief moment, catapults still throwing projectiles and cannons bombing the beach from the ships. Then, with a battle cry composed of a hundred men and women from both Termina and Labrynna, they charged at one another.

The clash of shields with shields, swords with sword and bolts, arrows and bullets on armor was migraine educing. Kaz and stabbed a woman through the abdomen, the blade cutting through her uniform and flesh with ease.

Behind him Lynn fired off large metal bolts at the Labrynnan musketeers, one of them nailing two men one after the other into the sand. Then Grond slammed a Goron war hammer down on the ground, causing a small tremble that made most troops fall flat on their asses.

There was no military or strategic coordination in the battle, it was a brawl to the death, no glory, no restriction, just pure uncensored brutality.

* * *

**\- 4 Years Later -**

Kaz sighed as he finished herding the cows of Romani Ranch. Sighing he rode his horse back towards the stables where he met the boss herself, giving him an amused grin as she asked "Didn't tire out the old trooper, did I?"

Kaz gave Romani an amused chuckle as he jumped off the horse and stated "The war was long ago, Romani. I'm just sore after yesterday's haul.." Romani tossed him a bottle of water and asked as he drank up "I know... Now, I'd take it you will help me make the delivery into town?" He gave her a smirk, instantly letting her know the answer.

Romani hurried over to her wagon as the other workers finished loading up the milk and handed Kaz a musket, warning him with a simple "Don't waste any shots."

Kaz nodded as he got in the back of the wagon, beside the ammunition and milk. Once everything was good, Romani whipped the horses and got the wagon moving, all the while Kaz kept an eye out for any wild animals, or worse, bandits.

The trip out of the path was fairly quiet, just the occasional ChuChu jumping out towards them in a suicidal attempt at halting the wagon.

"So, how's Lynn been doing?" Asked Romani as Kaz watched the trees around them and replied "She's alright... She's still mad about the while Occupation thing that has been happening.." Romani sighed and muttered "Who hasn't?" Eventually they made it to Termina field and rode straight towards the main road, where the scars of battle still lingered on the earth itself.

Romani looked at the gates of the eastern entrance and waved at the usual guards, instantly being greeted by the gates opening for her wagon.

Once in the eastern district do they park rhe wagon outside the milk bar, Kaz jumping off the back of the Wagon and looking at the clock tower. The pride of Termina, the symbol of it's educational and cultural significance, a monument standing the test of time.

But hanging over it on a flag pole was the banner of the occupants, a purple banner with a golden triforce on it.

The general opinion of that was the same "How dare they." or "What right do they have." The people weren't happy about it, but Hyrule was the reason they survived the war. Kaz sighed and helped unload the shipment of milk as the bar workers joined him.

* * *

**Hyrule Castle - 8 AM**

The light creeped in trough the curtains, eventually shining down onto the flawless facial features of the sleeping resident. She stirred slightly and pulled the covers over her head, groaning as she knew she had to wale up.

She tossed her covers aside and sat up, still groggy as her messy hair stuck out like a sore thumb. She got up and huddled towards the bathroom and washed her face off before looking at herself, fine creamy skin, large deep ocean blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Zelda, you up yet?" Asked a woman's voice as Zelda brushed her teeth and replied with "I'rm irn the bathroorm!" then spat into the basin. The woman walked up to the door and asked "Are you presentable?" Zelda rolled her eyes and replied in a warm tone "Yes Impa, I'm still dressed." Impa entered the bathroom with the young princess and smiled when Zelda tried splashing some water at the older sheikah.

Impa simply side stepped it and asked playfully "I'd take it you slept well?" Zelda gave a toothy grin and nodded as she brushed her hair, making Impa roll her eyes. After that both walked over to the balcony, while one of the many servants came with the usual correspondence.

Zelda yawned and took a quick look through the myriad of letters, they were the usual reports from town and settlement leaders, her personal advisers, and some from locals. But then there was the second wave of letters and reports that she had to dedicate a personal sorter to set aside for her.

These reports were from her captains and guards stationed in Termina, and possibly the reports that caused her the most amount of stress. She sighed as she opened the first report and found herself having to deal with the usual requests for more troops to occupy Termina. She rejected these, naturally, seeing how they were meant to be keeping peace, not conquering territory.

Secondly were the requests for supplies and rations, which made her groan "It's too early for this.." But she signed the report and set it aside, knowing full well that the supply route was under constant pearl from ambushes and raids from Terminian Resistance groups. There were the odd reports stating the situation in Termina, occasional UFO sighting and letters for her from her troops.

Impa helped Zelda go through them until theu reached an envelope with the Termina clock insignia on it, a letter from the mayor of Clock Town. Zelda didn't hesitate as she opened the envelope and pulled the letter out, reading:

_"Greeting Princess Zelda, if you received this letter within two days of writing, I, Mayor Kafei of Clock Town invite you and your People to this year's Festival of Time here in Clock Town. We will be holding various activities for three days ranging from performances, knight duels and weddings, and on the last day, when the clock strikes midnight we will celebrate the masked dance and fireworks show. It would mean the world if you may come with some of your subordinates to join in the festivities as an act of good faith._

_Your friend - Kafei"_

Zelda looked at Impa, both having the same expression of delight. However Zelda quickly looked at the date on the letter and asked Impa "How long would it take us to cross the desert and arrive at Ikana Valley?" Impa crossed her arms and did the math out loud "We can leave within three hours... Arrive at the Desert Colossus by sundown... Then a whole day of crossing the wastelands... By the following morning we would have arrived.."

Zelda put her hands together and ordered in a high and mighty tone "Then prepare our best people and heroes, we leave for Termina A-S-A-P!"

Impa smiled as the young princess scrambled together her messengers to send word to her closest and well trusted friends and champions. But, while the princess and her personal body guard prepared, one of the maids walked away from the door and headed down to the cellar, where she stood by one of the "Secret" exits.

On the other side of the bars a man asked "Oath?" and she replied "To Order." while pushing her hair back and revealing rounded Terminian ears. The man smiled and asked the maid "Has it begun?"

The maid fixed her glasses and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: If you are here, i applaud you, now if you may, i would love to hear your ****opinion**** on this first chapter. Honestly speaking, it would men a lot if you do comment/review. But besides that, there isn't much else to say.**

**I Hope you have a marvelous day, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Our Home**

**Clock Town Milk Bar - 9 PM**

Kaz sat with Romani in the back of the milk bar, the mood being a very calming one after a long day of work. Both young adults listening to a local band playing smooth jazz as a waitress brought them their drinks. Romani gave the woman an approving nod then turned to Kaz and asked "So you gonna help the construction effort this year too?"

Kaz took a small sip of his milk and replied "Actually no... I plan on competing in this year's knight duels." Romani choked on her milk and stared at the young man beside her with a bewildered look.

However after a minute she gave him the biggest smile she could express and hugged him while cheering "It's About Time the Trooper fought! The Hyrulean guards have taken Termina's pride in the knight duel and i think it's time to bring it back!" Kaz tried to interject, but Romani then yelled out loud to everyone in the bar "DRINKS ARE ON ME!"

The entire establishment erupted into a loud mess of cheering and celebrations as the waitresses hurried to serve the customers.

Kaz had a hand covering his face as he muttered "Gonna regret that one in the morning Romani..." However she quickly pulled him up and corrected "We. We are gonna regret it, and we won't, because you will win. Now shut up and drink, tomorrow you start your training." Kaz looked at his glass and sighed, then chugged it down and held it up while calling out "Waitress?"

Romani chuckled and ordered a bottle of chateau milk, and then both started having a drinking contest. The night devolved into mindless partying, all the while outside a man and woman in hooded robes hurried into the back alleys and entered the sewer system of the town.

They closed the manhole behind them and walked through the dank and filthy tunnels of the town's underground, crossing improvised bridges made of duckboards and metallic catwalks. Eventually after a decent walk through the abysmally dark dungeon did they arrive at the water works leading to the swamp, where there was a small encampment.

Along the stone walls was a pier where small huts and cabins made out of cheap wood and rusted metal where built, crow's nests went high up to keep watch and guards patrolled both the tunnels and waters. Both of the cloaked figures removed their hoods and walked into the camp, greeted by Terminians of all professions.

A small stand was handing out cloaks and daggers to new recruits, another was receiving a shipment of fresh fruits and vegetables via pirate smuggling, and another had a blacksmith forging weapons. Eventually both made it to the end of the small camp, where a guard stopped them and asked "Oath?"

"To order." They both replied, then revealed their rounded Terminian ears, making the guard state "Only one at a time." The taller of the two, a young man missing his left arm, motioned his partner, a short woman with an eye-patch covering her left eye, to enter.

The woman nodded and entered the fairly large shack made of solid metal and wooden walls, and found the leader sitting by a fire place, a heavy, worn out, crossbow hanged elegantly over it. The woman took her filthy boots off at the doorway then entered silently as their leader asked "What's the news..?"

The woman quickly pulled out a letter from their agents in Hyrule, then red it out in a polite and well mannered tone "Agents have spotted the movement of the royal family and champions, many armed guards and supply merchants are en-route to Termina... And the princess has taken the invitation, major Lynn."

Lynn turned to look at the young woman, a ghostly elegant smile gracing the young member as she asked "Excellent... How did you lose your eye my dear?" The woman, caught off guard, stammered "I.. I was part of the late cavalry unit. I met a Labrynnan pike-man and we both exchanged blows on the field... The enemy died.. But i lost my eye.."

Lynn stood up, her robe exposing everything from her collar down to her navel, where a lazily tied ribbon held her clothes together. The young woman blushed as she saw the older woman's body, scars and scratches here, burns and gunshots there, but she still had an undeniable beauty and voluptuous figure. Lynn smiled and embraced the young Terminian in a gentle hug, then kissed her on the forehead while stating "That story could have been a legend among the horsemen of Termina... Your name would have been remembered for centuries... If they hadn't arrived and stolen our glory.."

The woman felt her eyes water at the truthful statement, with the only thing comforting her being Lynn's understanding and loving nature towards her people.

"It's okay to let it out, i won't judge you.." Whispered Lynn in a warm motherly tone as she felt the young woman's tears finally fall onto her skin. The woman wrapped her arms around the motherly figure and cried years worth of pain out, sobbing and choking on her own breath as Lynn cooed sweet whispers into the woman's ear.

Lynn gave the woman all the comfort the could, listening to her fellow Terminian and responding when cued.

But eventually the young and vulnerable woman succumbed to her fatigue and drowsiness and fell asleep. Lynn couldn't contain a smile as she picked her comrade up and set her down on a couch, then walked to her personal chambers. There she wrote a letter ordering troops at the Ikana Region to prepare for the arrival of the princess.

Once done she sealed the note, tied it to an owl's talon and sent the nocturnal bird away, securing it's safe arrival by sunrise. Lynn looked at a single photo on her night stand, it was of her, Grond the Goron and Kaz all in a trench being treated after the first day's attack.

* * *

**The Desert Colossus - Edge of the Gerudo Province - 8 AM**

Zelda and Link both walked out the old spirit temple in their blue tunics, Zelda reading up on Termina culture, and Link making sure they had enough water for the trip trough the wastelands. Beside the horses was Impa, securing their luggage while watching the guards prepare for the long march.

Beside her however was a younger Sheikah woman with the red eye of truth on her forehead and it's lone tear traveling down the bridge of her nose. She watched the Hero of Hyrule from behind the older sheikah with an ever darkening blush on her face. Impa looked at the younger sheikah and smacked her in the back of the head, muttering "A sheikah is meant to be invisible when they spy on someone, Paya..."

Paya rubbed her head as Link and Zelda both walked up to them, with Zelda asking "You guys ready?" Impa gave a curt nod, while Paya was as red as a Tomato and gave a stiff nod as Link wiped the sweat off his forehead.

All of them got on their horses, along with a handful of royal guards and the four guests they were bringing. Zelda turned to look at Urbosa and thanked her in a warm tone "Thanks again for watching of Hyrule while we are gone, we won't be gone for long, i promise."

The Gerudo champion chuckled and simply told the princess "Don't worry, it's our job after all." Impa gave the champion a curt nod and led the group through the wastelands of the west. After her was Zelda and Link, then Paya following rather closely, a few guards, Ashei the great swordsman in Hyrule along with Malon to keep the horses well nourished during the crossing of the wastes, then Darunia and lastly at the very back of the group, the ever illusive sheikah ninja, Sheik.

Paya looked back to see Sheik reading some untitled book and asked Impa "Master, why is Sheik coming with us?" Impa looked at Paya, and replied in a flat tone "Why not?" Paya muttered "Of course.." to herself, she might be training and studying to become the next Sheikah matriarch, like Sheik, but she was always kept in the dark about decisions that her superiors made. Paya sighed and simply remained quiet as Ashei groaned out "Why is it so damn hot? We could have scaled the mountains then gone west from there, yeah?"

Zelda rolled her eyes playfully and replied "We have two days to get to Termina, on the third their festival will begin." Ashei groaned and fanned herself as Link let out a small chuckle, earning himself a death threat from Ashei.

While Ashei argued with the Hero of Hyrule Darunia sighed and simply asked Sheik without looking at her "This is gonna be a long trip, isn't it?" The silent Sheikah nodded and replied in a low tone "Yes... And i wish it would go faster as well.."

* * *

**Clock Town Southern Gate - 9 AM**

"ONE! TWO! THREE! GO!" Yelled one of the workers as a large group of them all helped pick up a large stack of tied up wooden beams. Kaz was among them as they all carried the beams into the southern Clock Plaza with slow and careful steps as to not drop and break any of the beams.

Kaz and every other worker felt the weight of the old wooden beams crush them, but they carried it into the Clock tower plaza and set it down as carefully as they could. While they all sighed and panted in relief, a large group of people watched them and walked up to them, offering them both drink and food to soothe their aching bodies, among them was Romani, who simply gave Kaz a warm smile as he walked up to her.

"So, you ready to train?" Asked Lynn, but before Kaz could answer a female voice asked "Train?" Both turned to look at the source of the voice and smiled when they saw Lynn walking up to them, the ever graceful smile adorning her face as Kaz replied "Yeah... Gonna fight in the knight duels this year.."

Lynn's smile widened as she could tell Kaz was resisting the urge to stare at her, while Romani simply asked "How have you been Lynn? How's the hunting been this season?" Lynn smiled at Romani and replied hesitantly "I.. It's been slow really... Alot of animals migrated after the war and now it's harder to find anything worth while."

Romani sighed in disappointment and simply stated in a reassuring tone "Well, if you ever need a job, the farm is always hiring." Lynn gave a curt bow and simply said "Thank you." Meanwhile Romani and Kaz both headed out of the town, with Romani carrying his training equipment.

They walked for about an hour in silence until they reached the tall grass, where Romani handed Kaz a set of wooden mock armor and a wooden sword. She watched and explained to him in a stern tone "Now, this year we are expecting alot of people to join in on the duels... Some from the mountain, a few from the swamp and even a handful from Ikana Valley.."

Kaz nodded and swung the sword around, getting a feel for it then muttering with a nervous chuckle "Heh.. Been a while since I've used a sword.. And a short one at that.."

Romani chuckled and watched him put on a wooden mask to protect his face and simply asked "Ready?" Kaz smirked, held the sword properly and nodded as he walked into the tall grass.

However as both went into the wild lands of the field to train, in Ikana Valley a small group of men and women hurried into the sacred grounds of the Stone tower.

Once there they climbed onto one of the nearest cliffs and looked eastwards. Nothing but flat, dry and inhospitable wastes as far as the eye could see. The quickly set up camp and waited for their targets.

* * *

**A/N:Well, another chapter done, sorry it took me a while to write this, but i think we all have been busy since E3 and all the news that fell (Kinda angry at the fact that i decided to start to write a fic a few days before BOTW's sequel was announced, but hey what can i do?) I would really like to hear what you guys have to say about the fic, you know, can't tell if you guys like it or ot if i don't get feed back.**

**I hope you guys have a marvelous day, please review if you'd like.**


End file.
